


Merry Birthday!

by Kippysaurus



Series: One shots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippysaurus/pseuds/Kippysaurus
Summary: The nice one. Ace celebrates his birthday with the crew.It seems all of these one shots can be added onto Help, I’m a pirate, so if you want to go for it!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Merry Birthday!

The Whitebeard pirates had always had a thing for massive celebrations. There was one for every single birthday, although usually placed on one day of the month to avoid constant drunkenness, but everyone had their own smaller celebrations. 

Those however could only be found by stumbling onto them. There had been one for Namur diving out of the main crow’s nest ‘like a pro’, and for Thatch leapfrogging a stack of seven chairs.

But the most extravagant of all was the new year celebration. Alcohol flowed like blood in a battle, fireworks lit up the sky and there was a buffet table running from the bow to the stern, which certain crew members were taking full advantage of.

Portgas D. Ace was interrupted from gleeful food shovelling by a hard tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Marco standing behind him, beer and something else in his hands.

“Ace -yoi. How are you liking this year’s celebration?” Marco asked, steering Ace’s attention from the strip show performed by a drunk Thatch and walking towards a slightly more private area of the deck.

“They’ve been good! We never had anything this grand back home, I like the fireworks,” Ace replied cheerfully.

“Good -yoi. Now, as we were informed by Thatch that today is your birthday -two days ago, that bastard- everyone chipped in a little to get you this. It’s a bit short notice, but hopefully alright -yoi. So merry birthday Ace!”

Everyone in hearing distance immediately struck up an off-beat, out of tune version of ‘happy birthday’. Ace wasn’t quite sure whether he wanted to smile or wince so he did both.

“Marco, did you say merry birthday?” Ace asked as he unwrapped his present.

“Yes, what of it -yoi? It’s tradition on my home island… plus it sounds fun!” Marco smiled, and Ace got the feeling New Years was a refresh button for him. He certainly had sounded more relaxed.

“Yeah, fairs.” Ace relented, then gasped as he finally got the paper off his present. It was an ornate dagger with a curved wooden handle and kairoseki-coated blade. Practical but fancy, it looked divine and felt even better.

Ace threw himself at Marco (after sheathing the blade) and launched into a tirade of ‘thank you’s.

“Hey, it’s nothing -yoi. You’re our youngest brother, of course you get nice stuff like this!”

Ace let Marco go eventually, and wandered back to the food table, where he seemed to be stopped by everyone on the way wishing him a happy birthday, including Whitebeard.

“Guararara! I see you’ve got your present already! Just one more thing though,” and Ace was scooped off his feet and deposited onto the arm of Whitebeard’s chair.

“Children, I would like to make an announcement! As all of you know, today is the day of ends and beginnings, but it is also the birthday of our newest member, Ace! So raise a glass for the end of a year, and for Ace’s birthday!”

A huge cheer rang out across the ship. Glasses were toasted, while those without glasses substituted. Although everyone was cheering at different times, with different things, the general sentiment was clear- Happy Birthday Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, and merry birthday Ace!


End file.
